The field of this invention relates to equipment leveling devices. The present invention is a device to permit installation of equipment in temporary or permanent locations wherein the supporting surface may not be a level planar surface. Leveling elements are accordingly required to supply adjustable support for the equipment to overcome the uneven support surface in order for the equipment to be leveled despite the non-planar support surface. The present invention is also adapted to permit the equipment to be repositioned or moved to uneven surfaces without loss of stability upon an uneven or non-level surface in non-skid applications.
The term xe2x80x9cnon-skidxe2x80x9d refers to the substantial anchoring of equipment in a specific location upon what can be described as a non-planar surface so that the equipment does not move from its designated position during operation despite vibratory or oscillatory movement of the equipment. The present invention accordingly is a unique leveling mount to be installed on a wide variety of operating equipment including machine tools, packaging and printing machines and other machines performing a wide range of operations.
Many types of leveling devices utilize a simple screw-jack consisting of a bolt that provides a means of raising or lowering the device, the bolt threaded directly into the leveling mount. The use of a bolt as a load bearing leg for the support of machinery can pose difficulties if the machine is to be placed upon a surface that tilts or requires the machine be in a fixed position perpendicular to the support surface. The tilt of the supporting bolt can cause a resulting stress upon the bolt, which results in the failure of the bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,075 to Freeman discloses a machine leveling assembly, which employs a screw-jack machanism with a ball and socket support and load transmission member comprising a threaded metal shaft mounted vertically in a leveling assembly. The shaft terminates in a ball, which is inserted into a separate ground support base configured to allow the ball to rotate freely and allow the load to be distributed more evently about the spherical surface of the socket.
The use of a threaded screw or spindle to adjust the vertical support of a mounting device in conjunction with motion resistant and shock-absorbing members is taught in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,852 to May discloses a machine mount device, which has a special friction surface for resting upon a floor to resist lateral motion displacement. The friction surface consists of a metal layer to which is brazed a quantity of carbide grits so that with motion of the machine mount, the grits tend to work into the floor surface to hold the supported machine in a fixed position. The vertical machine support, a threaded leveling bolt, is threaded through a lock nut to retain the machine support in place to support the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,356 to Munz discloses a mounting device comprising a foundation body of a resilient material of rubber or other suitable elastomer with a metal cover plate into which is rotated a threaded spindle to adjust the vertical support of the supported object. A retaining ledge on the supported object holds the supported object against rotation during rotation of the threaded spindle. In one embodiment, a threaded bolt of the support plate is screwed into an intnernal thread of a double spindle with a threaded bushing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,912 to Whittaker discloses a vibration isolation mount comprising an elastomeric material within an enclosing metal frame. An adjustable threaded screw through the metal frame rests upon a steel plate inserted into a recess within the elastomeric material and thus can raise and lower heavy equipment support surface. The elastomeric material is configured so the elastomeric material contacts the support surface thus dampening and isolating horizontal vibrations imposed on the mount from the supported equipment.
It thus is well known to use a threaded support to raise and lower a supported object as a mounting device and leveling agent. However, objectionable aspects of devices ordinarily available as equipment leveling devices can restrict the utility of such devices and may create problems in their application and use. A disadvantage of the mounting device taught by Freeman ""075 is that the ball and socket arrangement is not self-leveling. While the arrangement permits the load to be evenly distributed about the spherical surface of the socket, the ball is not free to move from the vertical to adjust for unevenness of the supporting surface during installation of the machine-leveling device. The Freeman ""075 machine-leveling device also utilizes the practice of insertng load-bearing shims precision ground to fit. As Freeman ""075 teaches, shims can be difficult to use if the machine is to be placed on a surface that varies in elevation between different mount locations. The May ""852 patent discloses a vertical supporting element on a base with carbide grits which frictionally engage and cut into softer floor materials and work into the floor. The machine mount apparatus of the May ""852 patent and the supported machine are not free to be easily moved after engagement with the supporting floor. The Munz ""356 patent requires that the particular object to be supported must be provided with engaging surfaces which in conjunction with a protruding ledge of the mount device engages and retains the object in position against rotation of the mounting device support upon rotation of a threaded spindle to adjust the spacing between the object and the supporting surface. Moreover, the Munz patent indicates that deviations from vertical alignment require compensating adjustments in the design of the mounting device to provide an adjustable mounting device for the required application instead of being initially a self-leveling mounting device. The Whittaker patent ""912 discloses an elastomeric material within a metal frame, which contacts a supporting surface such as a floor or other structure. Function of the elastomeric material is as a vibration isolation mass and a support for heavy-duty dynamic equipment such as stamping presses, machine tools and the like. The elastomeric materal is taught as having a flat lower surface in contact with the supporting surface and is inserted within the metal frame. The elastomeric material insert is shaped and dimensioned to fit snugly within the metal frame in that the sides of the frame engage the sides of the elastomeric insert. The weight of the supported equipment maintains the positioning of the insert within the frame. No provision by Whitaker ""912 is provided for easy replacement for the elastomeric insert if such is required by usage or for self-leveling of the mounting device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a leveling mount, which provides a self-leveling ball and socket arrangement and self-leveling means of supporting a structure wherein the support surface may not be a level planar surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a leveling mount which provides a self-leveling ball and socket arrangement and a self-leveling means of supporting a structure wherein the support surface may not be a level planar surface wherein the ball is securely locked into its socket by a ball retaining agent removably inserted through the base of the leveling mount to lock the ball in the ball socket while still allowing rotational and swiveling action of the ball.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an adjustable leveling mount comprising a ball and socket joint with an adjustable ball retaining agent to prevent the ball from being released from the socket when subjected to high pullout forces while permitting a full range of rotary motion and swivel motion from the vertical but is adjustable to limit ranges of rotary and swivel motions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an equipment mount assembly in which the vertical support elements are effectively combined with an elastomeric non-skid base pad to provide efficient mounting of equipment and to restrict appreciable displacement along the surface of the support surface and damage to the support surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide an efficient means of replacing or resurfacing the elastomeric non-skid base pad by providing a removable male circumferential resurfaceable locking elastomeric pad which locks in place inside the perimeter of the base mount and over female circumferential indentations between multiple perimeter projecting support studs or feet on the base mount with removability, and resurfacing replacement after wear or damage.
A still further object is to permit engineering of the elastomeric base pad to required needs of the installation, to modify the thickness, size, and material of the base pad as needed to provide a larger base pad to reduce vibration effects upon the mounted equipment or support surface or to overcome environmental conditions.
An additional object is to provide an equipment mount assembly with design flexibility comprising a threaded ball socket suitable for receiving a threaded insert or a threaded fixed stud on equipment, wherein the leveling mount needs to be easily removed, a larger than standard stud can be attached to or mounted in the leveling mount base or the mounted equipment already has a fixed stud which needs to be inserted in the leveling mount base.
This invention relates to an adjustable leveling mount for installation of equipment in locations wherein the supporting surface may not be a level planar surface. The invention comprises a ball and socket arrangement and self-leveling mount which adjusted to uneven surfaces without operative adjustments, a non-skid elastomeric base pad to restrict the movement of the equipment from its designated position during operation despite vibratory or oscillatory movement of the equipment and a ball lock comprising a ball retaining agent removably inserted through the leveling mount base which alternatively locks the ball of the leveling mount in the ball socket and alternatively allows control of rotational and swivel action of the ball. The non-skid elastomeric base pad utilizes male-female design elements and allows replacement or resurfacing upon damage, wear, or installation requirements. The non-skid elastomeric base pad permits the equipment to be temporarily repositioned or moved to uneven surfaces without damage to the support surface. The mount alternatively comprises a threaded ball socket suitable for receiving a separately sized ball end stud, or a threaded equipment stud, said separately sized ball end stud or threaded equipment stud being integral supports of supported equipment.